


Silly Love Songs

by betweenacts



Series: This song is for you [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s day and David pays a visit to Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love Songs

“David, what are you doing here? You are married and it’s Valentine’s day.”

“You called me and Georgia scares me nowadays; and she told me to leave the house; and only come back tomorrow.” Catherine glared at him and he giggled. “You know; I thought you said, if asked, you wouldn’t know how to play Donna anymore. Well, there she is.”

“Shut up.” she said motioning for him to come in.

He put some take outs on the table in the kitchen and a bottle of wine in the counter.

“Yes, I know you don’t drink but it’s valentine’s day, be gentle.” he got a glass and poured the drink to himself then sat in the couch with his legs on the coffee table like he lived in the house. 

“Comfortable?” 

“Why, yes. For 6 years.” he winked at her smiling.

“Cheeky bastard.” she murmured before getting herself something to eat.

“Shouldn’t you be in LA?”

“Well yeah, but they gave us a week off so I decided to spend it home. Even though it’s on the other side of everything almost…”

“Is Erin…” he said in a whisper pointing to the rooms.

“Yes, but she can sleep through World War Three.”

He continued sipping the wine while she ate in silence.

“Why are you not with your famous boyfriend?”

“I broke up with him today.” he tried hard not to choke.

“What happened? Is this why you called…?”

“Do you know how I asked myself on how the hell it leaked we were dating? I found out.”

“Him?”

“No. His agent and PR people… He is nice and wonderful but dating him includes dating all that… people apparently.”

“Too many… ‘people’ in one relationship.” he giggled. “Sorry, you know me and wine.”

“No, however, I do know we suddenly lost the ability to use other words than… ‘People’.”

“Isn’t there a Barbra Streisand song for that?”

“Isn’t there a Barbra song for everything?”

“Fan girl.”

“Any news on Doctor Who?”

“Oh, they will start shooting the new series on the 20th. Amy and Rory will leave, I wonder how. I thought they weren’t the companions anymore…”

“Fan boy.” she continued eating until she felt full. Not of her food though. “I’m just tired on how my love life is so… shitty.” she dropped her fork beside her plate. “Aren’t famous people supposed to have tons of romantic interest at their feet? And what’s the point of Valentine’s day? I’ve always hated it. And the expectations it gives and… I hate love songs.” 

“No you don’t.” he said stopping her rant. “You love a good cheesy love song. And you love songs about breakups. You love ‘Jolene’. Why do you love Jolene? It’s a song about a ginger woman stealing some guy from this poor woman.” 

She started laughing and thanked him just moving her lips not really saying it out loud.

“By the way, I watched ‘The Decoy Bride’. I hate rom-coms.” she said in a ‘out of the blue’ tone, but he knew she had that line on her sleeve all night.

“Liar, Jennifer Aniston is your favorite actress.”

“Not true.” she said with a smile. 

David started humming a melody and Catherine just raised her eyebrow and he took that as a challenge and started singing. _“You’d think that people would have had enough of silly love songs…”_

“No, David, don’t you dare continuing that song!”

_“But I look around me and I see it isn’t so…”_

“David…” she got her plate and took it to the kitchen, and he followed her. “I’m serious.”

_“Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…”_

“Have you lost your mind or do you just want to annoy me?”

_“And what’s wrong with that? I’d like to know, ‘cause here I go again…”_

“I love musicals but I hate when you pretend life is one just to get me.”

He got his cellphone out of his pocket and put ‘Silly Love Songs’ playing, it was surprisingly loud for the equipment, enough to fill the room with music; but not so that the neighbors would complain or her daughter would awake. 

“Dance with me?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Just ‘coz.”

“Very mature.”

He raised one of his arms, so it stood waiting for her hand to join his, and put the other arm around her waist not really giving her to do anything but dance with him.

So they did. They danced around the kitchen and halfway through the song she was laughing and singing along with him.

_“Love doesn’t come in a minute, sometimes it doesn’t come at all…”_

He twirled her and them both and almost got them in a knot. He twirled and danced in his geeky dorky way until she was almost breathless from laughing so hard.

The song ended he leaned a little on the counter equally breathless with a hand on his chest.

“I’m getting old.” he stated. 

“Yes, you are. You already have a back problem.”

“Not funny.”

“Yes, it is.” she continued laughing. And he just glared at her until she stopped laughing. “Ok, maybe it’s not.” a silence fell in the room and she felt as if she should feel uncomfortable with it. But it was David and, she just couldn’t feel uncomfortable with him, ever. “Silly Love Songs, really?”

He got close to her and before she could ask what he was doing, he was kissing her. It wasn’t their first kiss, after months doing ‘Much Ado About Nothing’ you can’t honestly say that not even once the characters slipped away and it was the actors who were kissing on stage.

She put her hands on each side of his head and got his hair messy like she always wanted to do, and he always did when he got nervous – a habit he imprinted in every single one of his characters -, and made a small whimpering noise when he got apart from her.

“Silly love songs, huh?” she asked.

“Yeah.” he answered before kissing her again and again.


End file.
